It's Just a Page
In the 1950s, there was a small boy who lived in a small town in New England with his parents, and he was a normal, happy child. David had a lot of friends in his short eleven years. His parents, Jack and Taylor, were also young, somewhere in their early 30’s. Not only that, but David also had two siblings, consisting of a fourteen-year-old brother named Mark and eight-year-old sister, Ella. His mom had a job that paid really well for the family. They never considered anything bad happening to them until that thing came in and traumatized them for God knows how long. It was the week before Thanksgiving, around 1956. David was packing up for the school day. He went to a private Christian school that was less than 30 minutes away from his hometown. Just as he was about to go outside his parent’s home, his dad called him over. “David, get the phone!” David grabbed the rotary phone and answered. “Hello?” David asked into the phone. Nothing. Just as he was about to ask again, he heard the bus rolling in. As soon as he saw the bus, he quickly slammed the phone in its place and bolted. He was the last student to get picked up. On the whole ride to school, David couldn’t seem to stop thinking about the phone incident. “Who was it?” he thought to himself almost out loud when the school bus was about to roll into the driveway of the parking lot. After the students dropped out of the bus, that was when he seemed to forget about it. Until he got home from school, of course. His parents had told David the day before that they were working late. He dropped his backpack on the floor and began to do his homework, but as soon as he was on the fifth answer, the rotary phone rang again. David paused, his eyes widening. Slowly, he made his way over to the phone and grabbed the it. “Hello?” David asked. This time, something was different in his voice. It was slow, shaking, and afraid. Thoughts of what happened when he picked it up earlier began to resurface. Just like last time, nothing. Just total silence. He was about to put it down when wheezing suddenly began to sound. It was so sudden, that David actually jumped back a bit. He had no idea what to do. Just as he considered hanging up as he did last time, a sudden cackle emitted from the rotary phone. David yelped and dropped the phone. He stood in a trance for a few seconds, before grabbing his homework assignment and speed-walking up the stairs. He locked himself in his room and remained in there for a few hours until he heard his parents knock on the door. “Sweetie, are you there in?” Taylor’s chirping yet worried voice sounded suddenly. He slowly crawled out of his covers and unlocked the door. David’s mother noticed her son’s pale face. “What happened? Your siblings and your father saw the phone on the floor. Not to mention you didn’t come out of your room for more than 4 hours,” she said in a worried state. “Nothing, mom. Just someone pranking me on the phone,” he stated in a somewhat monotone voice. “Alright.” His mother sighed. She left the room, but the feeling of worry for her eleven-year-old son’s condition still followed throughout the day. After David felt comfortable enough to eat dinner with his family, he immediately went straight to bed without brushing his teeth, as his parents always expected. Now the feeling of worry spread to his father, yet he felt tired to have a conversation with his son. “Let’s get to bed,” he quietly announced to his family, before he retreated to his room. David stared at the window as he lay on his bed, blankets covering his body. His family’s house was behind a wooded area, so that gave him a perfect view of it. That made David feel better. As he was about to close his eyes, he heard a "CRACK!" His already bloodshot-eyes shot open as he heard the sound of wood break loudly in the wood that was behind the neighborhood. It was, however, followed by a shrill scream in the woods. That was to make David fly out of bed. The whole block must have heard it, because a few seconds later, his dad burst out of the back door. “WHAT THE HELL?!” He heard some other kids shout as a light from one of the other houses turned out. His brother sprinted into David’s room, seeing his shocked look. “David!” he said in a state of shock. Mark grabbed his already scared brother and ran down the stairs. Jack was panting from running to the backyard and he heard the scream from within the forest. His wife was already by his side. “What in Jesus' name happened?!” she said. “I don’t ... DON’T GODDAMN KNOW!” Jack answered in a loud, yet shaky voice. He instantly ran into the garage that was already decorated and came back with a loaded rifle. “Honey, what are you doing?” she asked him, slightly frustrated about the chaos that was ensuing. “I'm gonna investigate this crap!” Jack said, and without another word, ran into the woods. Jack worked as the chief of the local police in the town that they lived in, but what he was about to see in that forest, was something he would never unsee. Jack walked into the depths of the woods, which the ground had covered with dead, orange leaves. He was expecting to see some sick bastard playing a joke on everyone in the neighborhood, but nothing came into the light. Just as he was about to give up, he noticed something that made his eyes widen. One of the larger trees had collapsed. “Holy crap,” he whispered. He quickly got himself together and walked towards it. Jack assumed, due to the black smoking marks on the stump, that the tree was burnt down. Jack walked around the tree, but when he got to the other side, he met the most unexpected sight he ever saw. It was practically midnight so he couldn't see what stood before him. Thanks to the nearest street lights, which led to the playground, The only thing Jack could see was a dark hooded figure in front of him. As Jack was stepping away from the person that was slowly approaching him, he turned his body to run, but halfway doing so, he saw the source of the scream. A body was lying face down on the pavement. Jack knew it had to be a woman because of the build, but then he noticed something. When his vision became adjusted, it made his grip on the rifle tightened and he silently yelled, “Oh my, God.” Half of the woman’s body was gone. Jack wanted to run, but as he started, he noticed a message carved into one of the nearest buildings. “Don’t worry. Just start the game.” Category:Dismemberment